The present invention is generally directed to new home exteriors and, more specifically, to a home exterior selection kit and/or a method of selecting a home exterior.
When purchasing a new home or remodeling an existing home, it is often difficult to select the exterior materials to be used. Some builders provide small samples of the different materials to facilitate selection by a homeowner. However, properly envisioning how different exterior materials will look in combination is often difficult for a homeowner. To facilitate exterior material selection, small, mailable home models have been developed that include slotted frames to allow cardboard to be slid into various slots of the model home. The cardboard has pictures of different exterior materials to allow the homeowner to attempt to determine whether various exterior materials should be used with each other. This method suffers from various drawbacks. First, the cardboard representations of exterior materials typically look significantly different from the actual materials. Additionally, the small scale of models tends to make it difficult for a person to envision what the finished home exterior would look like.
It would be advantageous to provide a home exterior selection kit that incorporates, at least partially, the exterior materials being represented; that simplifies the selection process; that allows for side-by-side comparison of different home exteriors; and that allows homeowners to view possible home exteriors in various lighting conditions.